


Night changes

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: People changes , for the best or worst , but did they really changes forever?Kyungsoo was always have this question .
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Kyungsoo was a little lost at first cuz it was a new country, new culture and new life .  
After his parents divorce , they asked him to choose whether he wanted to stay with his dad at Korea or to go with his mom to America, he was emotionally attached to his mother so he'd go after her to Mars if she chose to go there .  
That's why he is here now , in Boston the capital of Massachusetts in the United states.  
As a quiet and lovely 11 Years old boy he didn't really know what racism was , until this moment as he is coming back from school with a bruise on his cheek ..  
At the second day of school He was minding his business and eating alone and silently when three boys stood in front of his table and told him to meet them at the back of the building after school, he didn't know why but he goes there anyway .  
When he arrived there, they were waiting for him , then he was feeling his back against the wall and one of the boys is punching him and tell him that he has an ugly face and ugly eyes as well.

It was a painful way to learn a simple word but now he knows that this word is simple just by spelling not by its effect or how it makes someone feel about himself . 

And it continued , cuz the bullies never stop to bother him ,  
until the new korean boy came in someday after six months . 

"Hello my name is chanyeol park , I'm new in this school so take care of me " he was smiling the brightest smile kyungsoo was ever seen in his short life .

They didn't really interact until two weeks after chanyeol had come to the school , Kyungsoo was as usual getting bullied by three students , one of them was holding kyungsoo's collar as he was saying "you are ugly and not American, why you are still alive ,you should die" he say it while making a disgusted face , he wasn't paying attention to his back and suddenly he felt a kick on his ass , he was startled as he was on the floor rubbing his ass ..  
When he lift his eyes he saw chanyeol "why you are bullying him?!" Chanyeol said and he couldn't hide the anger in his voice cuz his mom told him that it was bad to hurt someone even with a simple word "none of your business " the other boy said to show that he isn't afraid of chanyeol , but he was wrong to show that cuz it made chanyeol even more angry so he slapped him in the face then he moved forward and take kyungsoo's hand and walk away.  
When they were finally far from those kids , "thanks for what you did" kyungsoo said with a quiet voice and his eyes on the floor as they were walking side by side , it was the end of the day and everyone was getting out from the school .  
"you don't need to thank me ,actually I hate to see anyone hurt and I don't love mean people, everyone deserves to be happy despite who they are" he said and gave kyungsoo one of those bright smiles of his when they looked at each other.. after that they became inseparable.

About one year and a half after that incident , they were sitting next to each other under the tree in their favourite park , kyungsoo was reading a book as usual while chanyeol play with a football in his lap , "kyungsoo ya ,kyungsoo ya ,kyungsoo ya" he whines as kyungsoo wasn't paying him attention and he was totally into that book , after five minutes of whining " what ,what ,what ?" He finally answers meeting chanyeols eyes ..  
Chanyeol gave him his best kicked puppy look and says " can we play football now , please?" He was tucking at kyungsoo's sleeves when he said that "but I don't love playing football, I get tired , I'm sorry " kyungsoo said with his usual calm voice  
" I'm tired of you ,you always reading and I'm bored here ,we should play , we are kids and not grandparents who are tired all the time " chanyeol was upset from his bestfriend ,actually it wasn't the first time they had this conversation but chanyeol was always letting kyungsoo do whatever he want but this time chanyeol said something made kyungsoo thinking , "are you going to leave me?" Kyungsoo wasn't that upset but he felt sorry when chanyeol said that he is tired of him "of course not , you are my only friend and I won't leave you just because you love books " chanyeol was giving him a lot of those smiles and it starts to give kyungsoo butterflies after some time .


	2. Chapter 2

The difference between them grows to be more than just chanyeol wanting to play football and kyungsoo being a bookworm. 

when they turned 15 Kyungsoo found himself staring at chanyeol while the other is chatting with their classmates most of the time ,chanyeol was a social butterfly , so he made almost all the students his friends despite the fact that he was foreign student,  
Meanwhile kyungsoo has just one friend and that was chanyeol himself .

Chanyeol become more distant and he was hang out with his new friends most of the time , he join the football team at school and there he got close to Jimmy and harold, they were popular among the students ,with their good looks and the fact that they are in the football team . 

Kyungsoo isn't jealous or something, he just want his old friend back , He tried to hangout with chanyeol a lot but the other will usually make an excuse to turn kyungsoo down , so at the end of their fifteen they were actually hanging out once a week and the other days chanyeol was hanging out with his other friends and kyungsoo was just reading as usual .

On his 16 birthday ,kyungsoo found himself celebrating with his mother only, because apparently chanyeol was sick as he excused but the other day at school he didn't looked sick and he didn't get him a gift and that made kyungsoo sad a little cause chanyeol was always make sure to give kyungsoo a birthday present and it was always wrapped neatly, with stickers of hearts,flowers, books and a lot of penguins all over the box ,this time the only thing that chanyeol made is a simple "happy birthday kyungsoo ya" through the texts , after that kyungsoo realized that his friend wasn't actually interested in their friendship anymore , kyungsoo however didn't talk to chanyeol about that but he just waited for chanyeol to realise that kyungsoo is upset , but that never happened , instead kyungsoo become a completely stranger for chanyeol at their 17th .

Kyungsoo become lonely and his books was his only friend and the only thing that remain from chanyeol was his broken promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a mess , a huge mess but I'M a mess so it should make sense


	3. Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again for this nonsense :(

Kyungsoo thought that his fate was really messing up with him because he and chanyeol were at the same university and that wasn't helping him at all .   
He wanted to forget but seeing chanyeol's face every day is not helping as well . At some point he started to think that he is in love with his ex friend and that wasn't helping either.

The university days weren't different from the high school because kyungsoo still lonely and chanyeol still popular and with the football team as well 

Chanyeol was sitting in a cafe with his teammate aka friend Michael "I heard that we have a gay in our uni " Michael told him .  
"So?"  
"He is the other korean boy, I thought you know him ? "  
" N-No not really " chanyeol was shocked because the other boy was none other than kyungsoo .  
"That's good because I have a little prank for him and I thought you would be mad or something "  
"What prank?"  
"You will date him" Michael said as if he was proud of himself for saying that .  
"Huhh?!date him? Me?! I'm not even gay"  
"It's not like you will fall in love with him . It's just that you will go with him on dates and when he fall for you, you will broke up with him"   
"Why would I do that?!!"  
"To entertain me , why else haha" Michael was laughing and chanyeol felt angry for some reason but he was calm from the outside "I won't do that ,I'm sorry "  
"You will actually, because if not you won't be in the team anymore "

"you are saying that you'll kick me out if I don't go out with him ?!" ,

"I'm not going to kick you but the coach will do that for me ",

Chanyeol loved the football team coz it was the only joyful part of his life so he couldn't say no ..  
"okay" .

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I'm trying to write so don't judge me ,but I'd love to know what do you think about it?  
> And ignore the bad English **


End file.
